avarice
by karage
Summary: Ketamakan beserta keangkuhan akan spesiesnya yang tersohor nyaris menghalangi dan mengaburkan penglihatan Makoto Yuuki mengenai sosok terpenting di mana ia ingin senantiasa menghabiskan waktu dengan sosok tersebut. Tetapi Makoto tidaklah bebal. Ia belajar dan mengambil hikmah dari pengalamannya sendiri. (((MakoIzu, vampire!Mako, bottom!Izu coughs mind to RnR?)))


Ensemble Stars (c) Happy Elements

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menghirup napas dalam-dalam, dada dibuncah sesak tak berperi. Sekiranya bisa diri melenyap tanpa meninggalkan jejak apa pun di belakang, tak diragukan lagi Makoto Yuuki sudah melakukannya sekarang. Rasa manis likuid kental tertinggal menyiksakan. Dipandanginya nanar sesosok tubuh yang kehilangan sebagian besar energi dan tenaganya dalam gendong.

 _Bukan salahku_.

Berulang kali menguatkan nurani biar sekalian jadi batu tak membantu apa-apa. Ia tetap melihat orang yang belum sadarkan diri ini sebagai 'makanan'-nya. Biadab. Itu biadab dan kejam. Makoto menyayangkan hari ini harus naas berakhir. Ibu jari mengusap lembut mengitari kulit porselen. Disuguh cuma-cuma, disajikan tanpa perlindungan, bagaimana Makoto tak tergoda?

Darah murni yang seolah dicipta Tuhan hanya untuk dirinya seorang..

Mana peduli ia soal _siapa_ pemilik darah tersebut.

 _Ya, benar. Mana aku pedu_ —

"Yuu- _kun_?"

Panggilan khas itu saja cukup memorak-porandakan dunia Makoto. Berusaha membuat mata cekungnya terlihat malas, berujarlah ia; "Mengapa kausiuman, Izumi- _san_?"

Tanpa memberi kesempatan Izumi menjawab retorik, Makoto kembali buka mulut. "Aku sedang menikmati jamuan makan mewahku."

Pria bersurai abu-abu menariknya mendekat. Apakah ia tak tahu aroma luka yang baru Makoto buat amatlah tajam? Dengan nada mengundang, Izumi mendorong lembut kepala adik kelasnya terbenam pada ceruk leher jenjang. "Aku senang bisa menjadi pemasok utama kebutuhan hidupmu. Menjadi barang eksklusif Yuu- _kun_ , aku senang."

Mau tak mau hidung Makoto mengendus. Berasa mabuk, penciuman dimanjakan oleh satu-satunya aroma yang masuk daftar favorit. "Siapa bilang eksklusif? Aku masih meminum darah lainnya." Berharap balasan tajamnya menuai hasil. Tetapi semua tahu betapa keras kepala Izumi Sena bila menyangkut pemuda berkacamata. _Semua_ tahu, melainkan orangnya sendiri. Makoto bukanlah dungu. Ia pasti menangkap satu-dua petunjuk nyata. Namun, memainkan peran sebagai pihak yang kerjanya tidak lain tidak menggubris demi kenyamanan sendiri…

"Siapa itu 'lainnya'?"

"Y- Ya lainnya." Pria berkacamata ini merutuki suara yang tergagap. Payah, begini saja pasti kebohongannya terbongkar.

Dan benar saja. Selaras dengan keraguan itu Izumi kembali memaksanya rileks, 'bersantai'. Memeluk erat badannya, serak basah intonasi Izumi mengacau akal sehat. "Yang tadi belum cukup, bukan? Kalau begitu tak perlu sungkan. Puaskan dahagamu, nikmati aku."

 _Apa-apaan_.

 _Siapa mengajarimu menjadi seduktif begini_?

Tak kuasa merantai 'monster' buas yang mengaum memberantaki akal sehat, Makoto berserah diri pada godaan dan menancapkan taring serupa gerigi di permukaan kulit pucat lembab.

"—mmngh…!" Izumi mengerang tertahan. Sensual ia menjilati bibir pecah-pecah dan membiarkan perih mendominasi indra perasa. Lidah adik kelasnya membasahi bekas luka, kemudian mencipta luka baru lagi, dijilat dan diulang kembali fase tersebut. Berkali-kali tubuh ramping Izumi menggelinjang – sensasi membakar yang laksana ditoreh cuka, pemuda bersurai keabuan tidak menghalang-halangi Makoto dari berbuat lebih jauh.

Apa yang semula hanya 'mengonsumsi' berganti halu jadi mengotori.

Entah di menit berapa tepatnya tiga kancing teratas seragam Izumi dilepas. Atau celana bahannya diturunkan. Atau wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus. Mengaitkan jari-jemari kikuk yang berpeluh, darah menetes dari luka baru di dekat tulang belikat Izumi.

"Aku.. aku ingin merusakmu."

Izumi balas tersenyum penuh arti. "Silakan. Aku milikmu seutuhnya."

Pelupuk tergenang bening air mata. Napas memburu. Sebagian oksigen nampaknya tertahan di dada kembang kempis. Kedua tangan tertangkup Makoto memijit bagian bawah dari perut Izumi, membantu menenangkan. _Astaga_. Sedetik tadi kakak kelasnya ini dengan konfidensi tinggi melayangkan bujuk rayu. Tetapi sekarang..

Lihat bagaimana lemas dirinya.

Terkapar oleh sejumlah kecil ciuman.

Namun Makoto tidak mau tahu.

Dikulumnya cuping telinga Izumi mengakibatkan kelopak itu bergetar membuka. Linglung ia melihat ke satu titik sebelum paham betul akan situasi yang menimpa. "Yuu….?"

"..Mencicipi saja tidak cukup. Tak pernah cukup."

Ia tak pernah memerhatikan betapa memikat tawa seorang Izumi Sena. Selemah apa pun.

"Makan aku?"

Bibir kering itu menguncup seolah menunjukkan betapa ingin ia dicium. Maka patuh Makoto mengabulkan. Mencumbu Izumi sama artinya seperti cita rasa kuliner. Ciuman pertama sulit dibanding dengan ciuman kedua dan tiga. Karena _berbeda_. Macam takaran racik Tuhan menggunakan referensi berlainan. "Uhm. Dengan senang hati."

Kuku-kuku panjang Makoto menekan kulit pinggang Izumi keras—hampir seperti sebuah aksi bengis. Merah tertinggal memilukan nyaris dikira iritasi. Canggung semula sirna, yang ada hanya manis madu menyisa di ujung lidah masing-masing.

Memasuki Izumi membuatnya menderita selama beberapa periode waktu. Apalagi saat menangkap semrawut bergelimang saliva serta banjir tangis di bawahnya, mendengkur nikmat seraya mata dipejam rapat. Jantung Makoto lemah—senantiasa lemah. Rasanya dapat meledak detik ini juga. _Tolong_. "Izumi- _san_ …" Khawatir, ia merunduk. Mungkinkah ia mendesak Izumi hingga garis batas pria itu? Mungkinkah? "Aku tak ingin jadi orang jahat."

"..a- apa?" Sejumput tebal lepek abu-abu menempel pada pelipis, sebelah mata Izumi hampir tertutup olehnya. Memaksa otak bekerja guna bertanya di tengah intensif desah berat – gundah sang adik kelas menggugah akal sehat. Oh, /rupanya/ ia masih punya. Izumi kira akal sehat itu sudah kabur entah ke mana habis dipukul telak nafsu.

"Izumi- _san_ kesakitan?"

Ada dorongan yang menginginkan Izumi tergelak. Sayang ia terlalu capai. "Lucu sekali. Yuu- _kun_ tidak pernah tanya apa-apa sehabis mengisap darahku."

Sarkastik manis. Kedua partisipan dalam ruang bernuansa mendung tersebut bungkam. Jangan lupakan fakta salah satu di antara mereka berdarah panas. "Maaf. Maksudku tidak. Sama sekali. Jadi mulailah bergerak."

Selera humor yang buruk. Makoto memacu tenaga tidak pakai aba-aba. Izumi tersentak menerima perlakuan mendadak yang ada; punggung telanjang indah meliuk. Yang muda tahu pasti mereka **akan** terkena masalah apabila ketahuan. _Apabila_ Izumi tidak terkendali lagi dan mengencangkan volume suaranya lebih dari ini—

"Ahh… Y-Yuu– mmh—"

Jatuh menindih yang senior, sebentar berpagutan seraya menggesekkan ujung hidung ke sisi wajah Izumi. Sensasi geli menyenangkan dari reaksi yang dipertunjukkan pemuda penggerutu membuat Makoto menemui sejumlah selesa oportunitas mengerip bibir Izumi lebih dalam. Ambivalensi berkali-kali memukulnya keras dari belakang mengakibatkan kepala berdenyut. Tidak seharusnya ia meneruskan, tetapi rasanya seolah ada yang kurang apabila ia berhenti sampai di sini.

"Kecilkan suaramu," titah Makoto mengirim semburan geligi ke sekujur badan tak berbalut busana Izumi. Bukannya kian memelan malah mengeras makin-makin. Laksana dengking bel pemadam kebakaran ketika ada bencana besar.

Ah, sudahlah….

Dekapan Izumi susah dibobol dan bukan berarti Makoto keberatan. Adam lebih junior menemukan celah perpotongan leher Izumi menggoda – mengakibatkannya berkali-kali melancari serang. Gigit, isap, jilat, endus. Kedudukan _vampire_ -nya patut dipertanyakan. Perilakunya kini lebih cocok disebandingkan dengan seekor manusia serigala yang baru menginjak fase remaja. Amatir. Darah Izumi diteguknya kecil, haus mencekik tenggorokan dari bawah; mencapit kasar lalu dicabik secara biadab pula.

Makoto diajarkan pengendalian diri sedari kecil. Sebagai seorang pemangsa yang hidup mesti membaur dan (secara bersamaan) senantiasa bersembunyi dari sorot atensi buruannya, anggaplah itu pelajaran dasar.

Selama ini ia mampu menerapkan dengan baik. Mengedepankan belas kasih, walau realitanya entitas lemah ini –bangsa manusia– akan berakhir tak lain dan tak bukan di atas piring; tersaji mewah untuknya tinggal menyantap. Bagi kaumnya manusia tak lebih dari itu.

Tetapi berkenaan Izumi Sena, seluruh prinsip yang ke mana ia berpedoman bagai hancur terbengkalai. Izumi Sena. Dua patah nama yang sanggup mendinginkan napasnya, yang sanggup melebur apa pun dari relungnya secara keji.

Absennya jemari kurus lentik dari menggerayangi tengkuk dan punggungnya menyetop pemikiran buruk menyudutkan perihal Izumi. Makoto menengadah dengan darah menetes-netes di sudut bibir. Tanpa ada niat menyeka, diperhatikannya bak binatang dungu tatkala kepala sedikit saja berotasi maka cairan tersebut menitik dramatis ke pahatan mengesankan di bawahnya. Seakan paras Izumi merupakan sebuah kanvas putih, cairan itu mewarnai sesuka hati.

Makoto tidak bisa menyangkal. Ini baru seni. Sebuah ciptaan terindah yang pernah ia lihat sepanjang ratusan tahun ia hidup berkelana. Bahkan lukisan 「 _Girl With A Pearl Earring_ 」karya Johannes Vermeer yang ia agung-agungkan sebagai mahakarya terbaik sepanjang masa rasa-rasanya…..

….kendati berlebihan,

namun _siapa_ berani membantah fakta umum itu? Bahwasanya Izumi Sena memang elok? _Guyonan kering_ , Makoto merunduk dan mengamati dalam cara diamnya yang tidak biasa. Melalui poni panjang tak bersibak, lelaki dengan kedudukan lebih tinggi di lingkungan sekolah itu dilihatnya tiada lagi membuat suara-suara.

Sunyi. Segalanya sunyi.

Gelap. Daya lihat Makoto menggelap. Bibir putih beserta kulit serupa pualam pucat milik Izumi membisu. Bagian spesifik di lehernya membengkak. Bagian di mana Makoto baru saja bersenang-senang.

Dicungkilnya lekuk mempesona di pipi kanan Izumi. "Izumi- _san_ …"

Mau ditunggu selama apa pun, tiada balas diterimanya. Sang teruna pirang bergeming, membatu. Jejak darah di pinggir mulutnya telah mengering. Anggota badan pemuda lainnya yang terkulai lemas menjadi saksi. Seketika tungkai atas Makoto menyerah, lantas membiarkan makhluk pengisap darahini limbung.

Ia mundur.

Pertama selangkah. Diikuti langkah berikut, kengerian murni membayang tepat di depan muka. Terpincang ia lari kabur dalam kepanikan. Belum terealisasi harfiah. Diamnya si teruna angkuh bukan merupakan suatu aksi jinak.

Izumi…. dia—

"UWAAAA!"

—dia telah kandas. Kandas dibalut selimut damai, tak peduli merah terang menggarisi wajahnya berkata sebaliknya. Kandas dalam cara sedemikian apik.

Seraut kegembiraan yang mengilat dari mimik pemuda itu.. mengerikan. Mengerikan. **Mengerikan.** Memori…. ingatan.. mengapa segalanya menyangkut Izumi seketika beramai-ramai bubar darinya? Meninggalkannya karam, melepasnya tanpa aba-aba?

Membabi buta Makoto menyerang Izumi. Menenggelamkan buku-buku jari runcingnya ke permukaan kulit halus, mengais dengki sehingga menimbulkan luka bekas cakar bermunculan, mendesis penuh amarah tanpa menyisihkan kesempatan bagi makhluk mortal yang sudah meninggalkannya itu untuk memberi perlawanan demi melindungi diri.

"Kau, sudah tidak bisa.. ya?" Terengah-engah ia berkata. Sungguhpun frasa tersebut dimaksudkan sebagai bentuk tanya, Makoto tak ambil pusing memasukkan unsur nada pendukung untuk itu. "Izumi- _san_. Lihat. Aku melukai _mu._ Kau.. lihat ini, Izumi—"

Tangisan air mata beserta darah pecah, deras meretas bak air terjun.

Makoto menggigit bibir keras-keras. Tangan ditarik dari tubuh telanjang si mortal. Sebelah digunakan merengkuh, sedang sebelah lagi mengepal kencang. Umpatan kasar teredam selagi teruna kepirangan membaui aroma yang tertinggal. Aroma dari aktivitas mereka sebelumnya.

Kapan ia menarik diri keluar dari dalam Izumi? Pertanyaan menggelitik yang berhasil mengembalikan sepotong kewarasan ke kepala batunya.

Indra penciumannya memerangkap bau lain lagi. Manis. Manis menghangatkan. _Parfum_?

Gerak kecil teruna abu-abu menyita perhatiannya. "Aw— …apa, ini-?" Rintih lemah terucap sementara mata sayu menebar pandang ke sebelah lengan penuh lebam. Lebih terheran-heran kala disadarinya ia berada dalam benteng rengkuh. Aman. Tenteram.

"Yuu- _kun_?"

Sewaktu rengkuhan Makoto mengerat, ia balas memeluk tak kalah protektif. Mengesampingkan fakta ia jadi kesulitan memperoleh oksigen karenanya.

"Yuu- _kun_ , ada apa?" Nada Izumi tenang, terpelajar selayak biasa, anggun mendendang. Kacamata Makoto berembun.

"…menyesal. Aku menyesal."

Senyum tipis tidak menjangkau lebar hingga menyipitkan matanya, "Karena membunuhku?"

Makoto tersedak dalam hati. "Itu. Dan satu lagi,"

Laksana teruna berkacamata bayi baru lahir yang perlu ditepuk-tepuk supaya mampu bersendawa, Izumi lakukan. Ia mungkin akan mempertimbangkan gagasan menjadi orangtua dan mengasuh bayi di masa mendatang. Tidak buruk-buruk amat. "Hmm?"

"Aku menyesal melakukannya hanya sekali. Menjadi satu dengan Izumi Sena."

"…" Izumi buang muka. Berjumlah sekon dilewati hening tanpa ia tampak seperti ingin membalas perkataan si pirang.

Makoto mengetahui itu. Rengkuhannya tidak mengerat. Malah dilonggarkan agar Izumi luwes bernapas. Dada itu turun kemudian naik teratur. Makhluk yang bukan lagi sosok mortal dalam dekapnya belum menemukan segenggam kata permulaan. Tidak masalah.

"Aku bisa membaca Izumi- _san_ lebih baik dari yang kaukira. Seraut wajahmu mengungkapkan sepakat."

Izumi _memang_ menolak melancarkan protes atas sok tahu Makoto. Tetapi bentuk pertentangannya ia wujudkan sedikit kejam. Dengan gigi taring yang sekarang dan selamanya meruncing ini, dengan nafsu berbahaya, dikuburnya ketajaman itu pada samping kanan leher Makoto.

Optiknya mengerling silau bagai menetas picik: balasanku.

* * *

Selanjutnya, biarlah hubungan ini bersifat destruktif. Biarlah terus begini. Andai tidak bisa, ulang saja siklusnya; Makoto Yuuki bertahan teguh pada keyakinannya meniti keabadian ditemani **hanya** satu entitas.

Di sampingnya.

Menjengkelkan, terus berpegangan padanya seakan tanpa Makoto ia bisa melesak terjun ke jurang keputusasaan.

Makoto **yakin** melaluinya dengan cara itu takkan menjenuhkannya. Melaluinya dengan cara itu, belajar mengenal pribadi Izumi Sena utuhnya,

Makoto sudah lebih dari siap.

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: siapapun tlng kluarkn aku dr makoiz hell (((ngesot)))


End file.
